


Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Earth-X Deleted Scenes

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Deleted Scenes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Here are a collection of deleted scenes that didn't made the final draft.





	1. Deleted Scenes 1.1

**Central City**

**Star Labs**

In the hallway Hope had just finished the last Nazi guard off as she ripped her fangs out violent and discarded his body feeling incredibly high by the amount of blood she had to drink while wiping the blood of her mouth with her hand.

"Felt good didn't it?" That eerily voice of Ricardo Diaz spoke as if she was circling around the Tribrid, taunting Hope. "Sinking your teeth into those poor bastards necks to satisfy your bloodlust."

Hope ignored it as the voice continued to taunt. "Too bad you still can't do that to me, not with my men protecting me. I'm going to kill everyone you love and there's nothing that you can do about it." 

And then he was gone. Hope's face turned emotionless as she walked away from the bloodbath she created.


	2. Deleted Scenes 1.2

**Central City**

**2017**

Hope sat on a bench at Central City Park watching her mother Hayley Marshall-Kenner and her younger self from afar at the grass. Hayley was on the phone talking to her contact while her pre teen daughter was drawing with crayons completely oblivious to her mother's conversation. God, it was very hard for her to not go over there and tell her everything, knowing that you have the power to do the very thing she wished to do since her parents death and yet she can't. It sucks.

"Is that your mom, kid?" Mick asked as he sat next to her noticing, the brunette sharing some physical resemblance with the Auburn Tribrid. He correctly guessed it.

"Yeah." Hope replied. "It was during my father's imprisonment. We were staying here for a few days before we had to move back."

"She's hot." Mick noted bluntly making Hope chuckle. It wasn't the first time someone complimented Hayley on her good looks and he wasn't going to be the last. Mick took out two beers stretching one to her."Wanna a beer?"

She sighed, glancing at it. After what transpired during the weekend, she was in the need of one. She took it and the two Legends popped the caps off before clinking the beers and they took a sip.

"Life sucks." Hope muttered.

"Couldn't agree more, kid."


	3. Deleted Scenes 1.3

**Central City**

**Star Labs**

Bucky was waiting for the ace in the hole sort to speak to arrive outside of the Star Labs . He knew it was risky but with everything that's happened, they needed all the help they can get.

"James."

He turned his head to see Nyssa Al Ghul, the head of the League of Assassins walking up to greet him.

"Thanks for coming on short notice. I wouldn't have called you if I hadn't any other choice." Bucky said shaking hands with the brunette.

"I assure you, James, you made a wise decision." Nyssa reassured her ally. "Besides, I am in debt to you."

"Thank you." Bucky replied sincerely. It felt good to hear it from her because they were gonna need all the help they need.

 


	4. Deleted Scenes 1.4

**Star Labs**

Usually when a war was won, the victor would start a celebration with his army and his top lieutenants but not in this case.

There was a solemn silence at Stars Lab where those who participated in the Invasion of Central City were unusually quiet with different looks at different directions carrying the proverbial battle scars from what transpired in Central City and the weekend. They may have won the war but it came at a terrible cost.


	5. Deleted Scenes 1.5

Sara pressed play on the video she was about to see on her cellphone for the first time. It's been over a year since her father's death and it wasn't easy, having to watch his confession. _"My name is Captain Quentin Lance of Star City Police and under the federal law I swear the testimony i'm about to give is the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth. Consider this my dying declaration. I'm guilty of several criminal acts and I wasn't acting alone. Damien Darhk coerced me and a number of SCPD officers into aiding and abetting a criminal conspiracy to extort protection money from federal banks."_

Sara exhaled a breath of uneasiness before continuing to watch.  _"Officers Warner, Amell, Cassidy, Stan, Ramsey, Rickards and Holland all took part and continued to be Darhk's operatives under the orders of Mr. Darhk himself. There may be more, I can't be sure._ _But I personally witnessed City councilwoman Emily Pollard murder her fellow councilmember Marc Guggenheim in her kitchen using my handgun."_

She imagined herself in her fathers apartment watching Pollard killing Guggenheim in cold blood for a moment or two.

_"And then witnessed Darhk's wife Mayor Ruvé Adams bagging my gun as evidence and remove the body, using this crime in an threat against my family, to blackmail me into cooperating with her husband. I aided and abetted the worst crime of them all."_

It was getting uncomfortable for the youngest Lance to watch as Quentin started to get emotional near the end.

" _I personally drove a small group of Darhk's men to the Starling Tunnel after Oliver Queen exposed Damien Darhk to the public following the Starling Harbor Attack as the leader of the Ghosts. I knew at this point he was the one responsible for the attack on the City Council and I knew he was gonna plan something horrible, but I let it happen anyway. So I'm guilty in aiding and abetting the attempted murder of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen last Christmas. I'm ashamed of what I've done but that doesn't take away the fact that I and the people I just named are guilty as hell. Give this video to my daughter as fast as you can and Laurel, I'm sorry. For everything. But remember that I will always love you."_

The video had come to an end and Sara put down the phone thinking about how hard it must've been for him to record that video in his last days of life. And the hardest part for her was that she didn't even got the chance to say goodbye.


	6. Deleted Scenes 1.6

**Earth-X**

There was a tense silence as everyone rode the elevator to the hangar. You could almost cut it with a hot knife.

"Remember that time where we had to ride from the beach in back of that freezer truck?" Sara recalled,  
trying to ease the tension in the air.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember it. "Was that the time we used our bus money... to buy hot dogs?" He questioned with a hint of smile.

"You blew 10 bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Sara replied.

"What was her name again?" Bucky asked.

"Dolores. You called her Dot."

Bucky sighed wishing the simpler times of his life. They have forgotten what a normal life was a long time ago.

 


	7. Deleted Scenes 1.7

**Star City**

**The Day before the wedding rehearsal.**

"Bucky!" Everyone in the Barnes-Carter family cheered as their favorite soldier entered his mother's bar with Laurel carrying some food to the family gathering. Sharon Carter were among them. It was nice to be with his family once in while. It brings him a sense of normalcy in his rather chaotic life. 

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Michelle requested as Bucky was passing some candy to some of his cousin's kids subtly. "There's something I need to discuss with you in private."

Seeing the serious look on his mother's face, Bucky nodded and they went to a corner for a private discussion.

"Has Aunt Serena gotten worse?" Bucky asked referring to his aunt's arthritis with a worried tone. 

"Her arthritis has definitely gotten to the point where she's having difficultly holding onto things, especially when she's tired." His mother told them, not sugarcoating anything. "I saw her with the huge boxes and furnitures."

"I'm sorry, Ma. Is there anything they can do for it?" Bucky asked, Laurel was making funny faces to make the children laugh in the background.

"There's no cure for getting old, James."  Michelle told her only child earnestly. "Your aunt should be on a beach not cursing at every rude customer in the Glades every two damn seconds. 30 years is enough."

"I know." Bucky agreed with her assessment. "By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you uh... do you still have Dad's engagement ring?"  
  



	8. Deleted Scenes 1.8

They took out the last of the Nazi forces as White Wolf snapped the neck of the last Nazi standing before throwing him away. He and Black Canary regrouped with Green Arrow, Supergirl, White Canary, Alex and Flash before hearing the sound of metal feet stomping loud, echoing through. They all turned around and saw a silver bright robot with a bright green stone on its chest.

"What the hell is that?" Sara muttered.

"Metallo." Supergirl whispered, bugged eyed. Not him. Anybody but him.

Metallo charged up and fired a kryptonite beam intended to hit Supergirl but WhiteWolf was quick to react by using his metal arm to deflect the beam hitting the ceiling in front of Supergirl.

He then charged avoiding another beam with the Canary sisters trailing behind to lend a hand. He ducked under a right hook from the robot before jabbing him in the face. He thrust kicked Metallo in the chest cavity pushing him away slightly.

The Canaries and White Wolf was hitting Metallo with everything they had. Kicks, punches and exchanging batons between the three to bring the robot down while avoiding the beams from Metallo. Anything just to put a dent on him, White Wolf was doing the most of the damage due to his enhanced strength. But their effort only seemed to anger it as Metallo used its robotic arms to swat the Canary sisters away with ease, leaving White Wolf and Metallo to trade blows to each other like a couple of boxers during a fight. Flesh vs metal. White Wolf struck the cyborg in the open chest with a powerful strike from his cybernetic arm, causing the Nazi Robot to back away. Taking advantage of it, he gripped the kryptonite core tightly while forcing Metallo back against the column with a grunt. Primal instincts taking over, he let out an animalistic roar while trying to rip the core out as he was struggling to keep the Nazi Robot at bay.

The recovering Canaries, Green Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and Alex were staring in horror as White Wolf got his metal arm blown out by a powerful kryptonite blast from Metallo, leaving nothing but a burned stump. The White Wolf was numb with pain as he weakly glanced at it before he was knocked out by another beam to the back.

 


	9. Deleted Scenes 1.9

_As she stopped in front of the tombstones, she placed the bouquet across the headstones paying her respects for a moment or two. It doesn't make it easy for her. Just then Mallus burst out of the graves startling Hope greatly as the time demon grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up in the air._

_"Your parents are in Hell and you're about to join them." Mallus sneered._

-

**Payson Hotel**

Hope shot up with a gasp, wide eyed waking up from the nightmare.


End file.
